


Камелия

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: В пятнадцать лет Брок получил не билет в счастливое завтра, а проклятие на одиночество, как и все, кто носил на запястье камелию.





	Камелия

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: камелия  
> По преданию камелии являются красивым, но бездушным цветком – эмблемой холодности и черствости чувств, эмблемой красивых, но бессердечных женщин, которые, не любя, завлекают и губят.
> 
> АУшный мир, Брок никогда не был в «Гидре», с Роджерсом не знаком толком, с ним не работал, практически не сталкивался, максимум слышал выносящие мозг пропагандистские ролики.

Когда в положенные пятнадцать лет запястье Брока обвила воздушно лёгкая вязь камелий, мать заперлась у себя в комнате и рыдала всю ночь напролёт, кляня судьбу, так несправедливо обошедшуюся с её любимым сыном. Брок, если быть честным, до конца не понимал всей трагедии. Ну камелии, и что тут такого? У всех в его семье были разные цветы, и каждый уже встретил свою половинку, того самого единственного, как и заложено было природой. Разве мало камелий по миру бродит, случится и ему встретить.

– Камелий много, – объясняла мама, промакивая уголки глаз платком и всё норовя посильнее прижать к себе сына. – Только и цветок этот необычный, прихотливый, невлюбчивый, скупой на запах и эмоции. Не находят камелии себе пару, так и живут одни до самой смерти.

– Да быть такого не может! – отмахивался Брок. – Не бывает такого!

Первые лет пять он и не задумывался о свадьбе, посвятив всего себя учёбе, а потом и службе. Какие тут любовь и семья, когда дела в гору пошли?

Рисунок на запястье не беспокоил, не дёргал нетерпеливо, стоило только встретить кого-то из «своих», не напоминал неприятным зудом, что как бы пора. Но такое поведение метки Броку было даже на руку. Не хотелось распыляться на не важные сейчас для него вещи только потому, что оживился молчавший все эти годы рисунок, впрыскивая в кровь изрядную порцию гормонов.

Ближе к тридцати появились первые вопросы и подозрения. Не то чтобы Брок так сильно хотел обзавестись семьёй и десятком спиногрызов, как братья, сутками пропадать на службе, лишь бы потянуть всех, приходить к наконец вздохнувшим свободнее родителям с протянутой рукой, да и недостатка в сексе он не испытывал. Вокруг военных всегда вилось много доступных «цветочков», готовых раздвинуть ножки и подставить задницу, даже если рисунки отличались как день и ночь и возможного серьёзного продолжения не намечалось. Но всё равно было странно – за все эти годы метка не проявила себя.

На «встречи неудачников», коими Брок именовал посиделки в «цветнике» раз в месяц, где собирались только свои – выпить чаю/пива/коньяка, посмотреть друг на друга и в идеале найти наконец свою вторую половинку и свалить в закат подальше от этого сборища одиночек, он почти не ходил. Не верил, что если вот так в сотый, тысячный раз всматриваться в набившие оскомину лица, то в груди что-то ёкнет, метка полыхнёт жаром и наконец наполнится цветом.

– Сынок, камелия – символ холодности и чёрствости чувств, красивых, но бессердечных людей. Им никто не нужен и они навсегда остаются одни, – раз за разом повторяла мама, стоило Броку позвонить ей по какому-нибудь поводу, даже совершенно не связанному с меткой и одиночеством.

Вот только Брока нельзя было назвать холодным. Итальянская кровь и темперамент бурлили в нём, срывая тормоза порой не в самые удачные моменты. Он вспыхивал страстью, мог громко орать, яростно жестикулируя, влюблялся чуть ли не раз в неделю, готовый посвятить всего себя новому увлечению. Холодность – это точно было не про него.

Брок даже какое-то время думал, что камелия дана ему по ошибке. Природа обозналась, выбрала не того. Ему сгодилась бы даже простецкая ромашка или верблюжья колючка, тоже те ещё неудачники в любви, но там хоть какая-то статистика существовала по бракам. А в камелий не верили даже сами камелии.

Он даже почти полностью поверил в собственную теорию, когда увидел на запястье огромного и стрёмного, как вся его жизнь, Роллинза тонкий ободок тех самых ромашек. Тоже мне, кроткое семейное создание. И верил ровно до тех пор, пока метка его лучшего друга вдруг не налилась бело-жёлтым цветом и тот не обзавёлся целым выводком детишек «почти по числу лепестков, Брок, веришь?», явно при этом не собираясь останавливаться на достигнутом.

Это и стало последней каплей. Брок сдался и впервые пришёл в «цветник».

Ему там обрадовались как родному, чем несказанно удивили. Это он потом понял, что новые лица ждали с нетерпением и какой-то почти детской верой в чудо, потому что если подобные встречи других «цветов» в семидесяти процентах случаев заканчивались началом отношений, то у камелий не набирался и один процент за всю историю существования клуба.

Камелия оказалась вредным и избирательным цветком. Почти все её жертвы было красивы той самой неискусственной красотой, которую нельзя получить под ножом хирурга, образованы, интересны, но кромешно одиноки. Сколько бы ни проходило встреч, как часто бы камелии туда ни являлись даже уже не в надежде встретить пару, а поговорить, помочь чем-то собратьям по несчастью, ничего путного не выходило, кроме разве что приятного вечера в компании хороших знакомых.

Брок был не единственным военным, так неудачно помеченным этим капризным цветком, и, познакомившись на одном из собраний с Николасом Фьюри, с легкостью принял его предложение даже не о переводе вместе со всем отрядом в другое подразделение, а о кардинальной смене фронта работ.

В ЩИТе никого не волновало, что за цветок опоясывал его запястье, никто не провожал сочувствующими взглядами, обещая поспрашивать среди знакомых, а вдруг именно ему удастся свести два измученных одиночеством и недотрахом сердца.

Одиночество Брока не тяготило, а секса в его жизни меньше не стало. Да и с чего бы это? Он прекрасно успевал совмещать работу с приятным необременительным трахом, правда, теперь в основном не снимал девочек-мальчиков по клубам недалеко от военной части, а поднимался на несколько этажей вверх в бухгалтерию или архив и находил для себя изголодавшегося по чувственному удовольствию партнёра.

Потому и не был совершенно готов, что однажды, когда он будет идти по одному из коридоров верхних этажей Трискелиона, его всего с ног до головы окатит волной незнакомого жара, воспламенит кровь, заставит остановиться, застыть на месте, чутко поводя носом, стараясь уловить сладковатый, едва ощутимый аромат, который почти сразу же рассеется, затерявшись среди десятка дверей. Не врываться же в каждый кабинет с просьбой понюхать, а не там ли сидит его камелия, та самая, единственная.

Вот теперь Броку стало не до секса. Он безмолвной тенью день за днём скользил по этажам, стараясь снова почувствовать ту странную дрожь, догнать, дотянуться, присвоить себе и самому наконец-то стать кому-то действительно нужным. Но метка снова замолчала. Брок даже грешным делом решил, что ему привиделось, показалось, что мозг решил сыграть с ним идиотскую шутку, подкинув просто так, смеха ради, все признаки нахождения пары, чтобы он пошевеливался и начал делать хоть что-то, прекратил плыть по течению.

– Я слышал, такое бывает, – нисколько не поддерживал его Роллинз, лишь добивая каждым честным словом.

Брок и сам нашёл у себя яйца и погуглил.

Да.

Бывает.

Организм по-своему борется с нежеланием некоторых обзаводиться семьёй. Но что Брок мог поделать с ебучей камелией и тем, что, скорее всего, нет во всём мире для него пары.

Но тот единственный, краткий миг, когда он поверил, что больше не одинок, разбил на части тщательно наращиваемый годами панцирь, оголяя то нежное, что отчаянно жаждало быть чьим-то.

Мир вокруг с того момента будто бы выцвел, подёрнулся мутноватой дымной плёнкой, приглушая оттенки, а потому Брок и начал хвататься за любые задания, лишь бы снова ощутить хотя бы подобие желания просыпаться по утрам, пресловутый смысл жизни. Рвался вперёд, закрывая собой почти неубиваемую Романову только потому, что на её запястье трогательно желтели яркие точки мимозы, значит, неодинока и кто-то её ждёт, а Броку всё равно, а так хотя бы сдохнет за правое дело.

Когда же его в джете, на полпути к точке сброса, снова окатило волной уже известного жара, Брок просто не поверил, списал происходящее на выверты вкрай ебанувшегося организма и лишь, попросив Роллинза закончить за него инструктаж, ушёл в самый хвост, сел, надёжно пристегнувшись, чтобы не пойти на мерещащийся сладковатый запах, словно на зов сирены, и не опозориться по полной, тыкаясь носом в шеи всех подряд.

Он снова прыгал со злым гиканьем с мины на мину, в последний момент уходя с линии обстрела, с какой-то горькой обречённостью замечая – не отпускает. Метка пульсировала сладкой тянущей болью, сбивая прицел, мутя сознание. Брок даже вполне был бы не против сдохнуть – ровно до того момента, как сильным рывком его не выдернули из-под рушащейся плиты, не вжали с силой в монолитную, как та плита, грудь, нос не забило самым желанным запахом на свете, а ухо не обожгло чужим дыханием.

– Только нашёл тебя и чуть не потерял, – прошептал знакомый голос.

Жёсткие пальцы сжали подбородок, поднимая голову, заставляя заглянуть в ярко-голубые, словно светящиеся изнутри глаза.

– Роджерс? – прохрипел Брок, для верности привстав на носки и втянув носом воздух у самой его шеи.

– Я бы предпочёл, чтобы моя пара звала меня Стивом, – улыбнулся тот и, закатав рукав форменной куртки Брока, коснулся губами пульсирующей метки – ярко-красных цветков камелии, огненным кольцом обхватывающих его запястье.


End file.
